Richard Dillon
}} '''Richard Dillon' is a minor character on Devious Maids. He is a divorce attorney located in Encino, sought out by Evelyn Powell when she finally comes into the money needed to divorce her husband, who stands by her side throughout the whole process. Biography 'Season 4' }} Having been given a check by her new beau, Evelyn seeks out a divorce attorney by the name of Richard Dillon in hopes of finally ending her marriage to Adrian Powell. She explains her story to him, how Adrian bought out all the attorneys in Beverly Hills, thus leading her to seek legal representation in the Valley. Richard takes some offense to this remark, and claims to be the most respected lawyer in Encino; however, Evelyn can't simply imagine the divorce law to be the same in Beverly Hills. Richard takes note of how Evelyn keeps referring to Encino as "the valley" like it's a third world country, but argues that in reality it's upscale. Evelyn dismisses this and moves further in the conversation though, stating that she'd like to move the divorce along so they can discuss her current living arrangements. Richard questions what they are, and so Evelyn reveals she's been staying with her friend Marisol. Richard realizes this means Evelyn abandoned her mansion, which is in fact a problem; if it appears to the court that she has abandoned her home and marriage then it may negatively impact her settlement. Evelyn believes this to be absurd, claiming she's not done anything wrong, and that the same time Adrian has made it very difficult to get back into their house. However, Richard makes it clear to Evelyn that millions of dollars are at stake and that she needs to move back into her home immediately. }} As the Powells' divorce finally commences, Richard sits down with Evelyn in the Powell mansion as Mrs. Powell's demands all been typed out. Adrian soon joins them, without his attorney present, telling Richard and Evelyn that he believes their shared assets can be divided both fairly and amicably. Evelyn is unsure of this as she hands Adrian her list of demands, some of which include their penthouse in Manhattan, as well as their yacht: ''The Lady Evelyn. Adrian agrees to both, and the rest of the listed demands, which Evelyn finds awfully suspicious. She speaks up that she'd also like their Manet painting, to which Adrian wonders if she's referring to the Manet or the Monet. Mrs. Powell decides on both, which Adrian also concedes to. She finally speaks up wondering what the hell it is he's doing, which Richard tries to tame by telling Adrian what his soon-to-be ex-wife means is "thank you", as well as assuring he'll have the final documents drawn up immediately. With that, Adrian departs, and Evelyn soon realizes why her husband is so quick to end their marriage... he intends to marry her former friend, Gail Fleming. Trivia *Though not said onscreen, the character's name is revealed by writer Amelia Sims to be "Richard Dillon".https://twitter.com/ameliasims/status/755274559721316352 References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters